


Beautiful Dream

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Complete, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Set sometime in series 2. Ianto has an accident.<br/>Rating: PG for now, check each part for ratings.</p><p>In later parts Ianto's thoughts and dreams in italics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The SUV screeched to a halt in what looked like a deserted village in the middle of the countryside. In fact the residents were all hiding, scared of something that was roaming around. So far it had only hurt their wildlife, but they all feared it would turn on them too.

The police at the scene groaned at the sight of the SUV, bloody Torchwood. Did they have to get involved in everything? It was probably just a wild animal, no need for them to interfer. The doors of the SUV opened and 5 people climbed out.

Jack walked over to the nearest policeman. 'Torchwood! We'll deal with this.' He said dismissing them.

The policeman Jack had spoken to glanced at his fellow officers and shrugged. 'Whatever. Good luck.' To tell the truth, he didn't want to be somewhere a ... well, something might jump out on them any minute. They packed up the little equipment they had and drove away.

'Reports of sightings seem to indicate it's a Weevil. Never seen one this far out of the city before, maybe it got the wanderlust.' Toshiko smiled gravely.

'Ianto, with me. Tosh, you go with Owen and Gwen. Well sweep round the village this way, you go the other. Keep in contact and let me know as soon as you think you spot it.' Jack barked.

They separated, guns at the ready, checking every nook and cranny of the village as they went. It was a small village and it didn't take more than twenty minutes before they met up again.

'Nothing.' Owen stated the obvious. 'Waste of time as usual.'

'Maybe we should check on the people before we leave?' Gwen suggested.

Before anyone could answer her Ianto spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards a craggy outcrop in the near distance.

'Over there.' He shouted 'I saw something.'

He set off running at a fast pace. The others right behind him. He reached the top of the cutcrop slightly breathless, thinking that he should really go to the gym more often. The other caught up seconds later. No sign of what he thought he had seen.

'Way to go tea-boy.' Owen whinged 'Another pointless act.'

'I saw something.' Ianto practially growled at him, face like thunder.

'Now kids, not arguing or there'll be no treats later.' Jack grinned.

'I heard something.' Gwen glanced behind her.

Comming at them from behind was indeed a Weevil, no more than three or four feet away. In the time it took them to react and reach for their guns, which were now put back in their holsters it was in their midst. Jack fired at it, it moved just out of his line of fire as he did so, only causing a glancing blow to it's upper arm. It was heading for Ianto, Jack fired again.

This time the bullet hit home, it went down.

'Ianto.' Jack screamed.

As the weevil fell it stumbled slightly, knocking Ianto off his feet. Ianto gave a yell as his head hit the rocky ground, then lay completely still and silent. Jack ran over to him, he had hit his head, the grass and rocks nearby turning red.

'Owen, over here now, Ianto's hurt, bleeding and unconscious.'

The rest of the team all ran over. Owen examined Ianto head.

'It's not a deep cut, but it looks like he hit his head hard as he went down. Someone get the medial kit from the SUV.'

Gwen handed it to him minutes later. He patched up Ianto's head, stemming the bleeding slightly. Ianto was still deep in unconsciousness.

'We need to get him straight back to the hub, that cut needs stitches and I need to get him on some monitors if he doesn't come around soon.' Owen looked worried. 'Nothing looks or feels broken, it's safe to move him.'

Jack carefully lifted Ianto off the ground with Owen's help. Jack picked him up and put him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the SUV, leaving the others to deal with the now dead Weevil. He sat him gently in the back, clicking the seatbelt around him.

He looked up at the others, struggling to get the Weevil down from the outcrop for a few moments before his attention went back to Ianto. He brushed his fingers down one of Ianto's cheeks and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Nothing, no sign that Ianto felt his touch. He was beginning to worry now.

Eventually the others were shoving the Weevil in the boot of the SUV, Jack unusually sat in the back, holding Ianto's hand, his head slumped on Jack's shoulder, willing him to open his beautiful eyes and look at him. He was still in the same condition when they got him back to the hub and onto the table in the autopsy bay.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jack refused to get out of the way as Owen attached two machines to him. One to monitor his heart, one for his blood pressure. He took blood samples, looked into Ianto's eye's and checked the wound in his head more throughly. It was as he thought, not to deep, but needed stitching. Jack spent the whole time standing in the way, holding Ianto's hand refusing to move.

Owen looked at Jack sadly. 'I thought at first that it was just a bad concussion. But he should have been showing signs of consciousness by now, Jack, he's in a coma.'

Jack started at Owen, not believing what he was saying, then looked at Ianto lying on the autopsy table, only sign of life was his chest moving gently up and down. He heard both Gwen and Tosh let out noises of grief from the top of the room where they were lent over the railings.

'A coma? Are you sure Owen? I mean, he can't be.' Jack shock his head as he gazed down at Ianto's still form.

'I'm sorry Jack, but yes. I can't say how long he will be like it, could be hour or days or weeks. We just need to let his body do it's thing and recover. We'll look after him. He will be okay.' Owen tried to keep the concern out of his voice, but he wasn't doing a good job of it.

'Jack.' Gwen called down softly from above. 'Can I, Tosh and I do anything for you? Anything at all?'

Jack took a few moments to answer, he looked up, tears in his eyes. 'No, just ... I want to be alone with him for a while. Then we need to find somewhere better for him, he can't stay here.'

He turned back to Ianto, leaning down pressed a light kiss to Ianto's lips, then buried his face in Ianto's neck, quietly sobbing.

Owen walked up the stairs to where the girls stood, silent tears running down their faces.

'Come on girls, lets give Jack some time alone with him.' As he ushered them away.

Jack stayed that way for a while, till he felt he couldn't cry anymore. He lifted his head up from Ianto and looked at him, he looked so peaceful, like he was just sleeping. He loved to watch Ianto sleep, but this was so different, he looked ... no he couldn't even say the word, it was like tempting fate.

Jack clutched Ianto's hand tight and spoke to him. Did they say people in coma's could hear what was going on around them? He knew he had read it somewhere, might as well try, what harm could it do?

'Ianto, Ianto, can you hear me? I'm here, please wake up.'

No response. Jack wasn't one to give up easily, he kept talking to him, asking his the same thing over and over, to wake up.

_Ianto thought he heard his name, it sounded very distant, calling to him. He felt fuddled from sleep. Must be Jack. He rolled over and looked at the sleeping form next to him. No Jack was fast asleep, he must have dreamed it. He loved to see Jack sleep, he slept that deeply so rarely, he smiled to himself. Their earlier lovemaking must have tired him out. Making love with Jack was the most wonderful thing he had ever, he decided. He turned over to go back to sleep, his last thought being how much he loved Jack being with him, in his bed._

Eventually Jack stopped, he was ready to break down all over again. He looked at the monitors, they told him his Ianto was still alive in there somewhere. He knew he would come back to him soon, he couldn't leave him, they had barely had any time together in the scheme of things, everything was still new and exciting between them.

'Jack' Owen voice disturbed him from his thoughts. 'We've made a makeshift bed for him, should be comfortable enough. He's breathing fine by himself and his heartrate if normal, we can take the machines away now.'

Jack nodded. 'Okay. Do it.'

Owen descended down into the autopsy room and gave Ianto the once over before removing the wires from his body that attached him to the machines.

'Okay, we can move him now.'

Jack pulled him up into his arms and carried him up the stairs. He could see that the sofa had been moved and a small bed in it's place. He lay Ianto down on it carefully, pulling the blankets up to his chin, tucking him in.

Owen had something in his hand. 'I'm going to have to put an IV in, he's going to get dehydrated if i don't. If he's not conscious soon he'll need nourishment the same way too.'

Jack looked at him. 'Do whatever you need to, whatever will bring him back to me, to us.'

Owen set up the IV. He checked Ianto's temperature and pulse just to make sure moving him hadn't caused him any problems, he was fine. Jack pulled up a chair and sat beside him, holding tightly to the hand that didn't have the IV going into it. He sent the others home, telling them he would call them if he needed them. If there was any problems with the rift.

Owen gave him instructions to check Ianto's pulse and temperature every half and hour, telling him what the readings should be. Then he and the girls left, glancing behind sadly at them before leaving the hub. None of them wanted to be alone, they went back to Gwen's, where crying she told Rhys what had happened.

As much as Jack didn't want to move from Ianto's side he needed to stretch his legs and visit the bathroom. Reluctantly he let go of Ianto's hand. He stood for a moment looking at Ianto's face, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips before walking quickly away. The faster he went, the faster he would be back.

_Ianto felt Jack's lips on his, pressing gently. He groaned softly and kissed back. Jack pressed harder, deepening the kiss, his tongue brushing Ianto's lips before pushing them apart, invading, exploring his mouth. Jack's kisses made him melt, he could kiss Jack for hours, he would never be bored of Jack's mouth. A dirty thought entered his head as he thought what else Jack was good at with his tongue. He trailed a hand through Jack's hair, stopping to press it against the back of Jack's head, pulling him as close as possible, feeling the need for him inside him._

Jack hurried back with coffee and a book. He knew he would want to sit by Ianto's side all night, but he also knew he needed something to try and distract him from his morbid thoughts. He set the coffee down on the floor beside him and opened the book. A quick glance at Ianto, then he started on his book. Mostly rereading the same pages over and over to start with, but eventually he allowed himself to be drawn into the story, watching Ianto with one eye as he read, doing the checks Owen had instructed him to when needed.

When the rest of the team came back the next morning, early and all bleary eyed due to lack of sleep and worry they found Jack slumped in his chair asleep. His book had fallen from his hand and lay on the floor, a cold cup of coffee nearby. Ianto was as they left him, he hadn't moved. Owen found a sheet of paper at the foot of the bed. Jack had been writing down the results of the tests he had done. He glanced over them, all was fine.

He quietly repeated them again, everything still normal. Well as normal as anyone can be when in a coma. We looked at Jack's sleeping form, not wanting to wake him, but knew he should. He shook his shoulder gently.

'Jack, wake up mate.'

Jack groaned 'Let me sleep.' Then his memory kicked in and he opened his eyes wide. 'Ianto, is he okay? I fell asleep, please let him be okay? He's not dead is he?' Panic in his voice.

'He's the same Jack, the same.'

Jack started to weep again, wiping angrily at the tears. Owen didn't know what to say, after a few moments of silence he walked up to Jack and hugged him. Jack cried into his shirt. Gwen glanced over at them, she had been trying to busy herself at her computer and saw Owen hug him.

'Tosh.' She said in a loud whisper, nodding in the direction of Jack and Owen.

Toshiko looked over. 'I wish there was something we could do.' She said sadly to Gwen. 'I feel so helpless, useless.'

'We'll be here for him, when he needs us, that's all we can do.' Gwen replied.

They watched as Jack pulled away from Owen and kissed Ianto on the forehead before going up to his office and closing the door. He sat at his desk gazing into space for a few moments before taking out his whisky and pouring a glass. The fact it was only 8am didn't mean anything to him for now.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen looked up towards Jack's office, she couldn't see him from where she was sitting. She sat fretting for a while, trying to decide wether she should go and talk to him. Toshiko turned to her.

'Go to him Gwen.'

Gwen hesitated for a few moments before standing up and walking to to his office. She knocked gently on the door. She could now see the half empty decanter of whisky on his desk and the empty glass in his hand. No response. She knocked again a little harder. Still nothing. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in.

Jack seemed to not notice her presence, till she leaned over his desk and gently shook his shoulder. He seemed surprised to see her there.

'Gwen?' He looked lost, confused.

'Are you sure that's wise Jack?' She indicated the decanter. 'What if Ianto wakes up, do you really want to have been drinking yourself into a stupor?'

'What if he never wakes up Gwen? I couldn't bear to lose him. Not now. Not ever.'

'He could wake up anytime, Owen said.' Gwen said carefully. 'We, you have to stay positive.'

'Easier said that done when he's down there lying like that, like he's ...' He stopped.

'Owen said you need to be talking to him, it's believed people in coma's are aware of what's going on around them. The more you talk to him, the more you'll be helping him.'

Jack nodded slowly. 'Give me five minutes.'

Gwen touched him on the arm again, before leaving his office, glancing back at him briefly before she went back to the others. Jack put the decanter away and made himself a little more presentable, he was looking a little scruffy.

He descended down the steps and walked over to where Owen was checking on Ianto. He had added another IV, to give him the nourishment he needed. He sat back on the chair and took Ianto's hand in his, raising it to his lips, kissing it.

_Ianto could feel Jack's hand in his, he could feel him kissing the back of his hand, his fingers. He loved Jack to hold his hand, it was one form of public affection he had learned to like. He loved the feel of Jack next to him, he loved how his hard body felt against his. There was a time he never would have even considered he would sleep with another man, let alone fall in love with one. Yes, he loved him, with his whole heart._

Jack was telling Ianto stories from his past. He was totally engrossed in it. It barely registered when Owen came over to check Ianto's vitals. He never let go of his hand. Toshiko appeared quietly next to him.

'I'm going out for coffee Jack, would you like some?'

Jack nodded absently. She walked away, barely hearing the thanks he whispered as she did. Jack went back to talking to Ianto. The other's tried to make themselves busy, trying to distract themselves. They were hoping for something to happen with the rift, anything to excuse them from staying in the hub, but it remained annoyingly inactive.

Owen went over to Jack.

'You need to eat Jack. I can't have you getting ill too.' He thrust a plate of Chinese takeaway at him, Jack took it, eating without really noticing what it was. He gulped down the fresh coffee Owen gave him, burning his mouth, not caring. The one Toshiko had got him had long since got cold.

'It's getting late Jack, we're going to go, unless you need us for anything?'

Jack shook his head. 'No, you go, I'll be okay.'

'You only need to check Ianto's vitals every couple of hours now. Call me if anything changes, okay?'

'Sure.'

'Jack you really should rest for a while. Maybe get some sleep.'

'Sure, maybe later.'

Owen walked away sadly and told the girls it was time to go. Gwen didn't want to leave him. She hadn't told anyone she had caught him drinking and she was worried he would go and drink more. But Owen convinced her Jack would be okay. They all left reluctantly.

Jack stopped talking to Ianto for a moment. He gazed down at his face, willing him with his mind to open his beautiful eyes. Nothing happened, Jack felt a little silly for even thinking it would. But at this point he would try anything. He lent forward and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, nothing. He pressed a little harder, hoping that Ianto would suddenly respond. He pulled away, a small sob escaped him.

_Ianto could feel Jack's lips on his. He loved to kiss Jack, Jack was a wonderful kisser, he could totally lose himself in Jack mouth. He felt Jack's tongue on his lips, tasting him. He sighed, opening his mouth, letting Jack's tongue in. He could feel Jack's body against his, he could feel how hard he was against his hip. He breathed in Jack's scent, he smelt wonderful as ever._

_Ianto trailed a hand down Jack's back, stroking down till he reached the curve of his arse. He caressed it, first softly, then harder and more urgently. Jack was kissing him harder now, Ianto felt like he wanted to be completely devoured by him. Jack's hand slid down his chest, stopping briefly to stroke his nipples in turn, before carrying on down his body, coming to a rest in the silken hairs at the base of his cock._

_Ianto wanted to look at Jack. He couldn't open his eyes. As hard as he tried, they wouldn't open, he was starting to panic. Something was wrong. But then Jack wrapped his hand round his cock and all those thoughts went from his head._

Jack was sure he saw Ianto's eye's twitch. It was only out the corner of his eye, but he'd swear he saw it. That was a good sign, he was sure of it. Maybe he should call Owen. He looked at his watch, it was 6am, no, he would wait, Owen would be back in soon enough. He wouldn't leave Ianto's side. Jack gave little jump. He hadn't imagined that, Ianto squeezed his hand, barely at all, but he felt it.

Jack heard the cog wheel opening, looking round he saw Owen entering.

'Owen, Owen, here' quick.'

'What's the matter, has he got worse?'

'No, earlier i thought i saw his eyes twitch, but I wasn't sure. But then, just now, just before you came in, I felt him squeeze my hand. That's a good sign isn't it?' Jack had tears in his eyes.

'It can be Jack, it can be. It's a waiting game, we just have to hope it's sooner rather than later.' Owen pulled him into another hug, uttering words of comfort, he gazed over Jack's shoulder at Ianto inert form. Please wake up soon Ianto he pleaded silently, for all our sakes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's hands were doing wonderful things, one was pumping his cock, slowly and deliciously. The other was between his legs, teasing the entrance to his arse. Jack knew exactly what to do to make him groan in pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came. He held back, wanting to enjoy the sensation for as long as possible. What he didn't see was Jack's widening grin and one of his fingers slipped into Ianto. That took him over the edge, coming over Jack's fingers and his torso. Gasping Jack's name.

Jack pulled away from Owen's embrace. Giving him an unspoken thanks, he went back to sit with Ianto. He was now allowing himself to hope that Ianto would wake up soon, that he would have him back. He brushed his fingers through Ianto's hair before brushing them down Ianto's cheek and letting them rest on his lips for a few moment.

Toshiko came over to him.

'The rift monitor is showing something, I think it's just Weevil's again. We're going to head out and check it out.'

'Okay. Sure you don't need me?' The meaning in his voice was obvious, he thought he should go, but didn't want to leave Ianto.

'We'll be fine Jack. Stay with him.'

He heard the cog door open and close again as they left. He looked at Ianto, willing him to come back to him again. He never realised till this happened just how much Ianto really meant to him. He loved him. He would tell him if, no when he woke. Jack needed to pop to the bathroom and get a drink. He checked Ianto's vitals then hurried off to do so.

Jack heard Gwen's voice in his ear. 'It's just a weevil like Tosh thought Jack, we've dealt with it, we'll be back soon.

'Sure.' Not really paying much attention to what she was saying.

Jack had a thought, leaving Ianto for a few minutes he disappeared down to where the coffee machine was. He made a mug full, sure it tasted nothing like Ianto's, but it smelled like it should. Then he rummaged around in the drawer Ianto kept some bits and bobs in, finding what he was looking for he grabbed it and rushed back to Ianto's side.

He leaned close and whispered in Ianto's ear. 'I love you Ianto.'

Placing the coffee mug on the coffee table, once he had moved it closer to Ianto, he left it there so Ianto could smell the aroma. Then he pick up the item he had got from Ianto's drawer, his iPod. He turned it on and after checking the volume, popped the headphones in Ianto's ears. He smiled to himself, I bet Owen didn't think of that he thought smugly.

_Jack moved back up his body and kissed him again, holding him close, not caring about the mess. Ianto put both arms around him, pulling his body close. Feeling Jack's erection hard against his hip he ground against it with his. Jack pushed back, revelling in the friction Ianto was causing. Ianto's hands slipped down to Jack's arse, pulling his closer._

_Jack's tongue was deep in his mouth, seemingly tasting his very being. Ianto caressed it with his own. Reaching one hand around Jack's body he found Jack's balls and played with his lightly. Jack gasped into his mouth before comming between their bodies. They lay still for a few minutes, just holding each other close._

_'I love you Ianto Jones.' Jack told him huskily._

The other's arrived back at the hub, they all walked over to Jack and Ianto.

'Good idea Jack, I should have thought of that.' Owen commented, pointing at the iPod. 'Not sure the coffee with make any difference thought.'

Jack shrugged. 'Can't hurt.'

'I 'spose not. How are his vitals? Any more signs he maybe coming out of the coma?'

Jack shook his head. 'Nothing new. But his vitals are still normal.'

'I need to replace the IV bags again, do you need to do anything for a few minutes?'

'I could do with a shower and a change of clothes I think, I haven't done either since he got hurt.'

Owen wrinkled up his nose and pretended to sniff the air. 'Wondered what that smell was.' he laughed.

Jack smiled for the first time since he'd bought Ianto back. He headed off to shower and change. He was just pulling on a clean t-shirt when he heard Owen shouting his name.

'Jack Jack, quick.'

He legged it back to Ianto's side, wearing just his trousers and t-shirt, not even any socks.

'What?' He demanded.

'Look?' Owen pointed at Ianto's fingers on his right hand, two of them were moving slightly, as if in time to the music he was listening to. 'I don't think it'll be long before he wakes up. Don't quote me on that, but ...'

He never got to finish what he was saying, Jack grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Owen pulled away in shock.

'I don't think that was needed.' He tried to sound annoyed but just laughed.

Toshiko and Gwen had come over by this time, wanting to know what was going on. Both giving Jack huge hugs, saying they we're sure he's be fine very soon.

'Jack.' Gwen said thoughtfully. 'Have you tried kissing him.'

'What good would that do? As much as I'd love to, but ...'

Gwen sighed. 'Remember Carys? The girl who nearly died because of my mistake? When you kissed her it was like ... well she glowed! Like you were giving her your lifeforce.'

'It couldn't hurt to try Jack.' Toshiko looked at him with pleading eyes.

'I can try. You know, Ianto hates public displays of affection.' He smiled to himself.

He knelt down next to Ianto and leaned forward. He kissed him softly, eye's open, looking for some kind of response. No glow. He kissed him harder, his feelings taking over, kissing him with a passion he normally reserved for when they were alone. He saw it, Ianto was glowing from head to toe. He carried on till the glow stopped.

Gwen and Toshiko were both stood speechless and open mouthed.

Owen broke the silence. 'Let's just wait and see what happens now. Girls, you can stop drooling now.'

They both pulled themselves together, slightly embarrassed.

There was a quiet hoarse voice from the bed. 'Jack.' Ianto, confused and disorientated.

'Ianto.' Jack all but screamed, flinging himself at him, kissing him and then pulling him into a hug.

'Jack, what happened, oh my head hurts so much.'

'Jack. Get off him.' Owen sighed. 'Ianto, you hurt your head mate, you've been in a coma, for nearly 3 days.'

'What? How? I mean, what?.' Ianto spluttered.

'I'll get you some painkillers, Jack tell him what happened. And no more kissing, he's still fragile.'

Jack sat back a little on his heels, smiling at him. He just wanted to keep gazing into Ianto's eyes. Ianto was gazing back at him, still looking confused, they still hadn't said a word when Owen came back with the pain relief.

'For fuck's sake. What are you two, love struck teenagers?. Ianto here's the painkillers, I'll be back in a little while. Jack, no snogging till I say, right?' He finished in his best Doctor voice.

He walked away with the girls, who were reluctant to leave the two of them. He'd give them half an hour, while keeping a watchful eye on Jack, then it was time for some medical test before Ianto could go home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

'Jack, have I really been in a coma for nearly three days?'

'Yep. Do you remember anything?'

'I remember being somewhere in the countryside, just outside some small village, and a Weevil coming at us. The last thing I remember is you shooting at it, because it was running at me.'

'Yes, I shot it. As it fell it stumbled into you, knocking you down. You hit your head.'

Ianto raised his hand to where the pain was radiating from, touching carefully, feeling the gauze covering the wound.

'No wonder my head hurts so much.'

A sob broke in Jack's throat. 'I thought I'd lost you.' A tear rolled down his cheek.

'Hey, I'm okay. I think.' He reached up and pulled Jack down to him for a tender kiss.

'Oy, Harkness, I told you no snogging.'

'It was him, he kissed me.' Jack spluttered.

Ianto gave Owen a wide eyed innocent looked and grinned.

Owen flashed them both a look that said he didn't know what he was going to do with the pair of them and set about removing the IV's from Ianto's hand. Ianto gave a small wince of pain as he removed them. He did a final check of Ianto's pulse and temperature and said he should be okay to move.

Ianto started to sit up, felt dizzy and lay back down again groaning. Jack looked at Owen, concern clearly on his face.

'He's okay Jack, just needs rest to recover properly. In a little while he'll be okay to go home, as long as he has someone to care for him for the night.'

'I can do that.' Jack replied, not taking his eyes off of Ianto.

'I mean take care of him Jack, not shag him.' He raised his eyebrows at him, amusement playing around his lips.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'I know, I'm not that stupid.' He said indignantly.

This made everyone laugh including Jack.

'Leave us alone, I want to talk to Ianto.' Jack requested. They all walked off smiling for the first time in days.

'Ianto, I was with you the whole time, talking to you, did you hear me, were you aware I was there?'

Ianto shook his head. 'I don't think so, but I did have the most wonderful, beautiful dream. It seemed so real, but it must have just been a dream.'

'A beautiful dream eh? Was I in it?' He gave Ianto a dirty grin.

Ianto smiled. 'Oh yes, we were in bed and you were making wonderful love to me. And then as we lay there you told me you ... you told me you loved me.'

Jack looked Ianto straight in the eyes. 'You didn't dream that bit. I did tell you I loved you. I meant every word.' He leaned down and kissed Ianto softly on the forehead.

Ianto's eyes shone bright with tears. 'I love you too Jack.' His voice full of emotion.

They gazed at each other for a few moments before Jack leaned down and kissed his passionately on the lips. Totally oblivious of the others in the hub, who weren't close enough to hear what was being said, but in full view of the kiss. Gwen and Tosh looked at each other and smiled. Owen muttered 'For fucks sake.' under his breath and walked away.

'I want to go home Jack. I want to shower and get in my own bed. Take me home.'

Jack helped Ianto to his feet. He wasn't dizzy anymore, just a little weak.

'I'm taking Ianto home, you know where I'll be if you need me.' He called out to no one in particular and half carried Ianto out of the hub to his car, putting him in the passenger seat.

'You're in no fit state to drive.' He told him when Ianto protested about Jack's driving.

They arrived at Ianto's flat, Ianto went off to shower, assuring Jack he could manage just fine by himself. Jack thought Ianto should eat something and made him tea and toast for when he came out the bathroom. Ianto appeared wrapped in a huge dressing gown, hair all mussed up from being towel dried.

'Eat.' Jack commanded.

Ianto walked into the living room, Jack following carrying the tea and toast. He settled on the sofa and took a sip of the tea.

'Better than your coffee.' He grinned and took a bite of toast.

Ianto was looking very weary, he needed to rest, to let his body recover. Jack told him it was time for bed.

Ianto stood up and clasped Jack's hand.

'Only if you come with me.'

'Fine, but just to cuddle, you need sleep.'

Ianto was wearing just a pair of boxer shorts under his dressing gown, he slipped into bed and curled up on his side. Jack stripped to his underwear and slipped into bed behind him, cuddling up close to his back. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and whispered 'Sleep' in his ear.

Jack was woken the next morning by something stroking his chest. He opened his eyes, Ianto was lying on his side facing him, he was flat on his back. Ianto's hand was making lazy patterns across his chest.

'Morning.' Ianto smiled. 'My head's stopped hurting at last.'

'Did you sleep well?' Jack inquired.

'Like a log. I was dreaming of you again.'

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack on the mouth, hard and demanding. Jack responded, kissing his deeply, till he felt Ianto's hand between his legs.

'Ianto, you know what Owen said. No sex.'

'Do you always do what Owen says? I mean, your body doesn't.' He rubbed Jack's hard on through his briefs to make his point. 'I want you to make love to me.'

Jack's body was reacting to his touch, thrusting gently against Ianto's hand.

'Only if you think you're up to it?'

Ianto replied with a kiss, thrusting his tongue in Jack's mouth, tasting every inch. Jack's tongue thrust back and he groaned, how could he say no to Ianto.

'I will make love to you, but I'm going to do all the work, you just enjoy it.' He had a glint in his eyes.

'I'm not going to argue with that.' Ianto whispered huskily to him before pulling him into another kiss.

Jack explored every inch of Ianto's chest with one hand as they kissed, brushing slowly over his skin, tweaking his hard nipples briefly as his hand passed over them. He broke from the kiss and moved his lips to Ianto's neck, kissing the spot that Ianto loved the most. Sucking on the skin, drawing it between his teeth, marking it as Ianto gasped in pleasure.

He watched the love bite emerge in the morning light as his hand trailed down Ianto's body, gently touching his throbbing cock. Ianto bucked his hips, wanting his touch. Jack teased the opening with his finger, swirling it round the end before curling his fist round it's shaft. Ianto groaned in pleasure.

Jack moved down his body and kissed the end of Ianto's cock before taking it into his mouth, as deeply as possible, caressing it with his tongue as he sucked hard. His other hand gently grasping Ianto's balls, teasing them with his fingers.

He didn't want Ianto to come yet. He released him from his mouth and slid back up Ianto's body, kissing him deeply again.

'Jack please, I want to come, I want you inside me.' Ianto pleaded, his eyes bright with passion.

Jack rolled Ianto onto his side. He fumbled in the drawer of Ianto's bedside table, locating the tube he was looking for. Squeezing some onto his fingers he found what he want between Ianto buttocks. Gently he pushed a finger inside. Ianto pushed back onto it greedily, sighing when Jack added a second and then a third.

Jack used his fingers, brushing the spot that could send him over the top in minutes. He withdrew his fingers, he wanted to be inside Ianto when he came. Gently he pushed his cock into Ianto, thrusting slowly. He wrapped an arm round Ianto, finding his cock, pumping gently with each of his own thrusts.

Ianto was getting near, he could feel it.

'Harder Jack, harder, fuck me.'

Jack complied, he had been finding it so hard not to thrust. He pumped hard into Ianto arse, still pumping Ianto cock in time to his thrusts. He felt Ianto's muscles contract around his cock as he came in his hand. A few moments later Jack came, shouting Ianto's name.

Jack withdrew from Ianto's body and turned him onto his back. He gazed into his lovers eyes.

'I love you Ianto.'

He leaned down and kissed him softly, then cuddled his close and Ianto spoke softly back 'I love you too Jack.'

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack glanced at his watch, 8.30am, who on earth ... he told Ianto to stay where he was and went to answer it. Owen stood there.

'Just thought I'd check on Ianto as I thought he'd be staying home today.' And barged in passed Jack before he could say a word. He walked straight into Ianto's bedroom without knocking and stopped dead. Ianto was fast asleep, stark naked, no bedcovers over him. Owen couldn't help but notice the huge love bite on his neck. He's okay then he thought to himself and left the room again.

'Jack, what did I say to you about shagging the patient?'

'He woke me up, how could I resist?'

'Self control Jack, ever heard of it?'

'I was very careful, very gentle, I ...'

Owen cut him off 'I don't want the details Jack.' He exclaimed.

'I'm going. He needs to REST for a few days, make him stay home. I will see you later.'

Owen left and Jack smiled to himself. He went back to the bedroom and pulled the covers back over Ianto, climbed in beside him. he curled himself against Ianto's sleeping form and closed his eyes.

The End.


End file.
